


Озеро

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Water Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: — Я просто хотел вымыться. В лагере и так вечно не хватает воды.— Далековато ты для этого забрался, — хмыкает Мейс.«Недостаточно далеко, чтобы вы меня не нашли». Они его и на том свете найдут, если понадобится. И с их появлением даже ад станет жарче.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Озеро

Он слышит шум моторов издалека.  
Неспешно подплывает к берегу, так же медленно поднимается в полный рост, немного скользя босыми ступнями по илистому дну, откидывает с лица мокрые волосы, и прохладные струи щекотно стекают по обнаженной коже.  
Два влажных взгляда скользят по ней так же быстро.  
В отличие от свежей озерной воды и стылого горного воздуха, они нисколько не охлаждают.  
Ни капли.  
— Проследили, — говорит он отрывисто, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Потом делает над собой усилие и расслабляется, позволяя им повиснуть вдоль тела, открытого пристальным взглядам, ощутимым даже сквозь непроницаемо-черные шлемы.  
Броня глянцевито поблескивает на утреннем солнце и истлевает, открывая сияющие лица.  
— Ты так быстро сорвался. Так незаметно. Мы решили, что чем-то тебя обидели, — без стеснения лжет Гуэйра, слезая с мотоцикла и скаля крепкие белые зубы.  
Лио переводит взгляд с них на такие же кипенно-белые макушки гор вдалеке и делает глубокий вдох. В воздухе пахнет бензином и хвоей. И почему-то цветами, хотя для них еще рановато.  
— Решили, что-то сделали не так, — охотно подхватывает ложь Мейс.  
Он улыбается тонкой улыбкой, достает из кармана пачку сигарет, вертит в руках привычным жестом и все-таки прячет обратно. Правильно. Не стоит. Воздух здесь слишком хорош. Он пьянит.  
— Еле поспели за тобой, чуть не упустили из виду, — добавляет Мейс, качая головой.  
— Думали — мотоциклы развалятся на куски, так гнали, — говорит Гуэйра.  
«Если вы не прекратите так широко ухмыляться, ваши лица треснут и точно развалятся на куски», — хочет ответить Лио и зябко передергивает плечами.  
Голодные — словно и не было безумной прошедшей ночи — взгляды все так же ласкают кожу, самым бесстыдным образом не поднимаясь теперь выше паха. Лио сдерживает желание зачерпнуть полные ладони и от души плеснуть в каждую из наглых физиономий.  
Мейс и Гуйэра стоят на месте, не двигаясь. Чувствуют опасность, молодцы.  
— Я просто хотел вымыться. В лагере и так вечно не хватает воды.  
— Далековато ты для этого забрался, — хмыкает Мейс.  
«Недостаточно далеко, чтобы вы меня не нашли». Они его и на том свете найдут, если понадобится. И с их появлением даже ад станет жарче.  
Лио начинает чувствовать другие запахи. Нагретой кожи сидений мотоциклов, застрявшего в тяжелых прядях аромата табака, пряного пота — чужого и собственного. Он смыл его с себя. Не с гостей.  
Лио никогда не признается им, что после вчерашней ночи настолько потерял голову, что идея полететь к ближайшему озеру на собственном пламени и охладиться показалась ему просто отличной. Ему и не нужно признаваться. Мейс с Гуэйрой прекрасно знают: он теряет с ними голову каждую ночь.  
Как и они.  
И не только ночью.  
Они идут к нему прямо в воду как есть, не снимая одежды, и Лио запоздало думает: может, это было не вранье? Может, правда беспокоились? Он торопливо слизывает с губ зарождающийся глухой стон, тихую просьбу.  
«Быстрее прочь, пока я не разозлился окончательно. Быстрее ближе, пока не сошел с ума. Поспешите, как спешили сюда. Я не могу больше терпеть».  
Они обвивают его руками — гибкими стеблями кувшинок, приникают нежными лепестками ртов, пьют воду с его кожи, стоны с его губ, желание с его жадных ладоней, исцеловывают саднящий с ночи рот, покрывают новыми укусами следы старых и свежих. Собственники.  
Как и он. Лио мог бы легко свести пламенем все следы, но он хочет держать эти воспоминания при себе как можно дольше. Тихо плещет потревоженная резкими движениями вода, легкий ветер дует в лицо, остужая полыхающие щеки, постепенно набирает силу, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками. Мейс и Гуэйра гладят ее, греют, и Лио знает: какой бы буйный огонь ни горел в груди, ни тек в венах, рядом с этими двумя он разгорится в тысячу раз сильней.  
Истома разливается по телу, заставляет ноги подгибаться, тянет на илистое дно, смеется звонким русалочьим смехом. Лио хочет превратиться в озеро, в быструю реку, чтобы Мейс и Гуэйра погрузились в его воды с головой, стали с ним единым целым.  
Они сами похожи на русалок или мелких речных божков, мокрые с головы до ног, смеющиеся, ласковые, желанные. Его хранители. Они берут его в кольцо рук как в хоровод, заключают в крепкие объятия, нежат, и Лио чувствует, как собственное тело идет рябью, будто вода, дрожит, ластится к рукам.  
Ладонь Гуэйры обхватывает член, Мейс гладит поджавшиеся ягодицы, и Лио закрывает глаза и тонет в себе как в самом глубоком на свете озере. Пока водоему приносят подношения, он никогда не иссохнет, утолит любую жажду. Лио целует жаркие рты, щедро делясь влагой, огнем, желанием, всем, что у него есть. Толкается в кулак, сам подается навстречу болезненно-сладким толчкам, пока его не накрывает с головой высокая волна, отсекая все звуки.  
В оглушительной тишине слышно лишь сбивчивое дыхание — свое? чужое? — и громкий плеск. Пламя внутри раскаляется добела, Лио кажется, вода вокруг него вскипает пеной и испаряется с шипением. Он обхватывает член Гуэйры, сжимает ладонь и содрогается всем телом, когда слышит отчаянный стон, а следом за ним — второй.  
Горячие губы накрывают рот, к шее прижимаются еще одни, и Лио отпускает пламя на волю, чувствуя, как ответный огонь, стекающий с двух пар рук, охватывает его целиком.  
Лио полон до краев любовью.  
Он знает — она никогда не иссякнет.


End file.
